A Fresh Start
by TheRealKellyAnne
Summary: Kimberly Matthews found her husband cheating on her. Her best friend Dave Batista found his wife cheating on him. What happens when these best friends get over the pain together. Perhaps they will have a fresh start?
1. Their worlds are over

**Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoy this story. Please excuse the typos and grammer. I write for fun, not for a grade! Anyhoo, this is a Batista fic. Please r and r.**

The thought of being alone scared Kimberly more than anything in the world. It is a real fear that Kim has dealt with most of her life. Now I'm not talking about being alone in a room, or having some personal time. I'm talking about living the rest of your days without someone loving you kind of alone. This fear has become a reality to Kim. She was laying in her bed alone. Her husband has chosen the couch instead of their own bed once again. He would much rather watch TV until passing out than make love to his wife. This has been going on for about a year now.

At first Kim's husband gave excuses. "My back hurts in bed." Or "I don't want to watch TV in bed and keep you awake." Nowdays he doesn't even try to give an excuse. He plays on the computer, then watches some TV, and finally falls asleep around 2 am.

How did Kim know all of this? Because she was awake each and every night listening to him. Listening to him type away on the computer down the hall. Listening to him turn the TV on in the living room. And now she lays in bed, alone.

"What's the big deal?" her friends would ask. To Kim it was as though the final nail has been placed in the coffin. The marriage was on the rocks for some time. At this point, they were just going through the motions. "We need to stay together for the children", Kim often thought to herself. Her 2 daughters adored their father, and he was so good with them. That's one thing Kimberly could not complain about. He was a wonderful father.

What Kim could complain about was the lack of sex. She was a good wife. A good faithful wife who would never cheat on her husband. She wasn't sure if he was faithful though. He worked from home, and while the kids were in school and she was at work, who knew what was going on? Her fears became a sad reality one day when she went home early from work with a bad cold. She drove home not even thinking about calling him to say she was on her way home. All she was thinking about was her bed. That, and a big dose of NyQuil.

What happened when she got home was so surreal to her. It didn't even seem real. She pulled into the driveway and parked the car. She opened to door and walked to her husband's office. When she didn't find him their Kelly went to the kitchen and living room. Still no Rob.

."Where the hell is he? His car is in the garage?" she thought to herself.

Kim heard a sound coming from the bedroom. "That lazy bastard is napping." She said out loud. As Kim walked up the stairs to their bedroom the sound became louder and easier to comprehend. It was the sound of a woman moaning. Kim's stomach hit the floor as she knew right then and there her marriage was over. She opened the door to find a neighbor Sheila and him having sex in HER bed.

"Kim baby, I can explain!" Rob screamed. It was too late, their was nothing to explain. Knowing his wife's temper, Rob cautiously approached his wife.

"Kim baby, don't do anything crazy." What else could he say? She looked over at her neighbor as she scrambled for her clothes.

"Please leave my house." Kimberly said in a whisper. Her voice was calm and steady. She was not going to lose it. "If I go nuts on this bitch, he'll put me in jail and take the kids." she sadly thought to herself.

The neighbor ran out the door faster than lightning. All Kim could do was slowly drop to the floor. Her perfect life in suberbia was now over. Everything she dreamed of. The house with the white picket fence. The 2 children, even a dog. All of Kim's normalcy and stability was now gone.

"It's your fault. If you weren't such a stuck up bitch, I wouldn't have a need to cheat on you!" her husband exclaimed.

"You're blaming me for this?" Kim's voice was still calm and quiet. She wasn't swearing, she wasn't screaming. This scared Rob even more.

" I am leaving now. Don't forget to pick the kids up at the busstop. Order a pizza for dinner." were her instructions to him. "I will call the children later."

"Are you coming back?" her husband asked. Kim wasn't sure about anything right now. All she knew is that she needed to get out of that house, now! If she stayed a moment longer, she would snap his neck.

Kim didn't say another word to him. She just grabbed her purse and left. She started her truck up and sped out of the driveway. As she tore down her perfect street she saw her neighbor in the front yard with her husband. Kim slowed down and honked her horn. With her devilish smile she waved hello and motioned to the husband to come over. Sheila didn't get over to stop him fast enough. Jim walked over to Kim to see what she needed.

"Jim hun, long time no see!" Kim said with sarcasm dripping from her tongue. "How's the garden doing? Those rose bushes are so pretty this year! Hey, we should get together sometime and talk. We can talk about your dirty whore of a wife I just caught fucking my husband! Ohhhh, look at the time, gotta go. Say hi to the kids for me!"

With that Kim sped away burning rubber. Jim was left speechless in the middle of the street. In her rear view mirror she saw Sheila crying and running to her husband. Kim drove for about a mile and finally pulled over. She let the tears freely flow as she tried to comprehend everything. Not knowing what to do, she took out her cell phone and called her best friend...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the same exact time 1700 miles away, David Bautista was going through something very familiar to him. Catching his wife cheating on him. This was Dave's 2nd marriage, and this one is ending the same as his first. Dave was coming home early from work and was going to surprise his wife. Being the WWE champion entailed tons of traveling. His wife, though she knew his work schedule from the start, was sick of his constant traveling.

Then Dave walked in the house and found his wife giving a blow job to the plumber. He just stood their and laughed. "What fucking luck." he thought to himself. He was 37 years old, and getting too old for this shit.

"You have got to be kidding me Meredith. The fucking plumber?! I thought you would of gone for the pool boy, or the bagger at the grocery store."

"This is your fucking fault Dave! I have needs and wants. You're never home! And when you are home, you're off visiting those bratty kids of yours!" Meredith had crossed the line. She badmouthed his children. For a brief moment Dave thought he would reconcile with his cheating wife. That last comment threw that idea out the window.

"I'm leaving now Meredith. Get your shit out of my house by the time I get back." he said gruffly. The house was his. He bought it years before meeting her. He wasn't about to give it up.

"Fine Dave, I'll leave. Just remember, this is your fucking fault!" She schreeched. Dave didn't even hear her. He was already heading out the door and into his car. He drove off down the road, A million thoughts running through his head.

Dave's cell phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, Dave answered the phone expecting it to be Meredith. "What the hell do you want!"

"David?" He heard a faint voice on the other end. The voice of the only person to call him David. Kimberly.

"Kimmie? Kimmie I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." He apoligized.

"David, it's over." She said softly. Dave then heard crying on the other end of the line. He knew right away what she was talking about. Dave knew of her marital problems.

"Kimmie honey, where are you?" He knew she was calling from cell. He was worried that if she was driving, she might get into an accident.

"I'm sitting in my car in the parking lot of headquarters. I didn't know where else to go." This made perfect sense to her. Also working for the WWE at their headquarters in Stamford, CT, Kim thought of the WWE as her home away from home. " I wanna go see Vince."

"Kimmie, come down to Florida. The girls will be ok for a few days while you clear your head. Please Kim, come down." Not wanting to drop his own bombshell on her right now, he was pleading with his best friend to come down so that she would be ok. Also because he needed her.

"Let me go and talk to Vince, ok?" she said almost as though she was asking permission. She was scared out of her witts. She knew once she told Vince all hell would break loose.

"Kimmie, call me when your at the airport, please." He knew that Kimberly would come down to Florida. She needed her family now. She needed _him_. "Just call me when your at the airport, and I'll come and get you."

Kimberly nodded her head. She didn't say another word. She just hung up the phone. Dave knew she was upset. He was going to call her again, yet decided against it. "She needs to talk with Vince." he thought to herself. "My poor Kimmie." He said out loud. This entire situation just sucked. What are the odds that their spouses would cheat on them **and** Kim & Dave would catch them on the same day?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimberly walked though the glass doors of the WWE headquaters past the receptionist. "Mrs. Matthews I thought you were going home early today." the receptionist asked.

Kim didn't even respond to her. She just stepped into the elevator and took it to the 10th floor. She walked out of the elevator and direcetly to Mr. McMahon's corner office. Vince was in his office on the phone when she walked in. Vince held up his hand for a moment, asking her to wait while he was on the phone. Once he was off the phone he looked into Kimberly's eyes. He knew right away something was wrong.

"Kimberly sweetheart, what's wrong?" Vince was concerned. Hearing his voice brought her to tears.

"Daddy, my marriage is over." She sobbed...


	2. The background

**This story is really motivating me. Thanks for reading!**

**I only own the OC characters.**

Kimberly was 16 years old when her mother died. She never knew her father. Kim's mother was an alcoholic. She mentally and physically abused Kim. They were dirt poor, and Kim was sick alot. Her only solace growing up was watching the WWF superstars of wrestling on Saturday morning's. For some reason, Kim felt drawn to the world of wrestling. When she was 14 she joined the high school wrestling team.

Being the only girl on the team didn't help Kim's self esteem. She thrived at wrestling and won match after match. Kim begged her mother to come and watch her wrestle. Her mother was dead set against it. Once her Mom died from alcohol poisening, Kim understood why..

**Flashback to June, 1991**

Kim had just come home from school. She was late coming in because of wrestling pratice. She knew her Mom would be pissed, and would probably beat her ass. Kim was getting better and better at wrestling, yet she didn't have the heart to defend herself against her Mom's abuse. A part of her actually thought she deserved it. Poor girl was so messed up emotionally that she really beleived that everything was her fault. From her Mom's drinking, to the abuse. If Kim was a better daughter, a nicer person, etc., everything would be better.

Kim expected the worst walking in the door. What she saw shocked her. Her Mother was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor, covered in vomit. She looked blue. Kim immedialey called 911. The paramedics worked on her for 45 minutes, yet it was no use. She was dead. Kimberly was now an orphan, and would wind up with social services.

After Kim's mother died, a kind social worker named Julie took Kim in as a foster child. She took care of Kim for 3 months. Nurturing her, and loving her. Kim needed to be loved by someone. She still slept with the light on. She kept a baseball bat next to her bed just in case. She would beat kids up at school just for looking at her the wrong way. This kid was in serious trouble...

"Kimberly, did you ever know your father" Julie had to ask. This poor girl was going to kill herself if she didn't find her some family.

"Nope. Mom told me he died when she was pregnant with me."

"What about aunts and uncles? Cousins? Grandparents? Julie was getting desperate.

"Mom told me she had a brother in jail. Her parents were dead. Don't know about anyone else." This made Kim even sadder. She really was alone.

"May I be excused please?" Kim asked. The one thing this child had was good manners. Her Mom probably beat that into her.

"Yes dear, of course. Why don't you go and lay down for a bit. You look tired." With that Kim nodded and headed to her room. She was so sad. It made Julie want to cry. She just had to help her!

Julie had a box of personal possesions that were found in the attic of Kimberly's old house. After Kim woke up from her nap, Julie brought the box up in conversation.

"Kim, look at what the police found in your attic. Did you know about this box?

"Nope, never seen it before." Kim replied. At this point she could care less about any box of her Mom's.

"Maybe we should go through it. This box might hold some answers as to whom your father is." Julie said enthusiastically.

"Whatever, do what you want. Can I go to the gym please?" The gym seemed to be her only place of solace since her Mom died. She trained 7 days a week. It calmed her.

"Of course sweetie, just be home for dinner, ok?"

"This isn't my home." Kim mumbled under her breath as she walked out the door.

Three hours later Kim was back from the gym. She was starving. "Hey Julie, what's for dinner?"

Julie was in the living room surrounded by papers. Letters actually. Hundreds of letters from Kim's mother's box. Julie sat their with tears in her eyes.

"Kimberly, please come here. we need to talk."

Kimberly sat on the couch once again expecting the worst. Her mom always did something to mess up her life. Of course she would do it from beyond the grave as well.

"Kim, your Mother wrote you a letter. Would you like to read it?" Julie looked shaky and excited. This worried Kimberly.

"Whatever." she replied. What else does a 16 year old say?

_My Dearest Kimberly,_

_I am writing this letter to you on your 13th birthday. If you are reading this, then chances are you snooped through my personal belongings in the attic, or I am dead. You have never been one for snooping, so I am guessing that I am no longer with you._

_Kimberly, everything that has happened in your life is my fault. I drank when I was pregnant with you. That is why you are sick alot. I didn't give you the best childhood, but I tried my best. It was so hard raising you alone! I tried to tell your Father about you about you when I was pregnant. The letters I wrote him went unanswered. I honestly don't know if he knows about you Kim._

_I do know this. Your father is a kind man. He left me because of my drinking. I messed that up, I couldn't stop. Your Dad became a very sucessful man with a family of his own. Once I found out that your Dad made it big I tried to tell him about you, I really did. I was embaressed about my drinking, and how poor we were because of it. _

_Your father is Vince McMahon Kim. The owner of the WWF. God willing you will become a part of his life. I just pray that he can give you the life I never could. The house is paid in full Kim, you can do with it as you wish. It should draw a pretty penny to help you with your life._

_Please remember Kim that I always loved you. You were the greatest thing that ever happened in my life. Please stay the sweet and kind Kimmie I always admired._

_Love Always,_

_Mommy_

The tears in Kim's eyes were enough to make anyone cry. "Kim, if this is true, then you have a Dad out there. He might not even know about you!" Julie was so happy for Kim. She prayed that things would work out between Kim and her father.

**End of flashback**

A now 30 year old Kimberly sat in her father's office, crying on his shoulder. She hadn't cried in so long. It felt so good to let it all out.

"He said I was a stuck up bitch Daddy, that's why he cheated on me" Anyone who knew Kim knew this was completely untrue. Kim insisted paying her own way through college with the money she gout from selling the house. She never asked her father for a dime. Never asked him for anything. Actually Vince tried to shower his oldest child with gifts. Tokens of the years he missed. His attempts fell on deaf ears. The only gifts Kim would accept were gifts for her 2 girls. Those were for the children. Vince spoiled his 2 granddaughters.

"Kimmie honey, tell me what you need. You can have anything. Please let us help you." Linda was so good to Kim. She treated her like her own child. Linda and Vince weren't even together when Kim was born. She had no reason for jealousy and hate. She loved Kim, and would do anything for her.

"Daddy, can I please have some time off from work. I want to go and see David. Need to clear my head. Can the girls stay with you when Rob can't watch them?"

"Of course sweetie, take as much time as you need. And take the private plane to Florida. Don't worry about the girls. We will take good care of them. And as for Rob, him and I will have a little chat."

Kimberly shuddered at the last comment. Kim got her temper from her father. She had no idea as to what was in store for her soon to be ex-husband. She was afraid to ask.

"I just want to go see the girls, and then I'm going to fly down. Are you sure it's ok?" Kim felt nervous. She didn't like taking time off from work. As head of the marketing dept for the WWE, her demanding job was rewarding to her. She was punctual and reliable. Taking time off was a rarity.

"Of course we'll be ok Kimmie. Take as much time as you need." Vince had tears in his eyes. His oldest child was hurting, it was killing him inside. He would do anything to take away the pain. **Anything!**

When Kimberly left the office, Vince immediately picked up the phone.

"Linda, you won't believe what that prick did to my baby!" He yelled...


	3. We are family

The sound of laughter filled Kimberly's home. Her two daughters were home from school now. They congregated in the kicthen having a snack, with Vinnie Mac, their pet pug, at their feet waiting for scraps. Grandma Linda was watching the children. The girls loved when their grandparents babysat. Of course, they were totally oblivoius as to the reason _why_ Grandma Linda was babysitting on a weekday. All they knew is that Daddy was at the store, and that Mommy was at work.

The reality 30 minutes before was Linda calling Rob from her cell phone. The conversation was short and sweet...

"Robert, I am 10 minutes away from your home. When I get their, you are going to tell the girls you are running to the store. Stay out of the home until I call you. Kimberly is going away for a few days, and she wants to see the girls before she leaves. It will be best if you are not their."

"Linda, I need to talk with my wife! She cannot..." Robert was cut off by Linda

"Robert, do yourself a favor, and do as I say. Make this easier on Kimberly. You have done enough damage for one day."

With that Linda hung up her cell. As she pulled into the driveway Rob was waiting. He got into his car and pulled away, not saying a word. The girls almost on cue ran out of the home happy to see Grandma Linda.

"Can we make Mommy soup? Daddy says she doesn't feel good." Eight year old Annabeth asked.

Six year old Emily chimed in. "Mommy has a cold in her nose! She needs soup." The girls were so good to their Mother. Always looking to take care of her. Just as Kimberly tried to do with her Mother.

"Yes my babies, Mommy is coming home early today because she has a cold. Soups sounds great! Emily hun, please get Grandma a can of chicken noodle, it's your Mom's favorite." This was a truth. That was the reason why Kim was coming home early to begin with. She came down with a horrible cold. Little did she know that she would also be hit with a broken heart as well.

Making the simple can of chicken noodle brought back memories for Linda Mcmahon. When she was 17, Linda's stepdaughter stayed out in the rain for hours playing football with Vince and Shane. She came down with a terrible cold then as well. As Linda sat their making her soup, Kimberly spoke to her...

Flashback to May, 2002...

_"Mrs. McMahon, I don't want to be any trouble." Kimberly was living with the McMahon's for about a year. She was still timid._

_"Don't worry about it sweetheart, now please relax. Your soup will be ready in a minute."_

_Kimberly sat at the kitchen table watching Linda make the soup. It was something so simple. Something that noone had really done for her before. It brought tears to Kim's eyes. She knew at the moment that Linda cared._

_"Mrs. McMahon, may I please ask you a question?" Kimberly was scared. Scared she was going to say no. Scared she was going to be kicked out of the house. Scared of being alone._

_"Anything Kimberly, ask away!" Linda tried to sound upbeat. The tone of Kimberly's voice did scare her though._

_"Mrs. McMahon, is it ok if I call you Ma? I mean Mother sounds so formal, and Mommy just sounds babyish." Kimberly looked down at her slippers. She was too scared to look at her. Scared of getting a slap in the back of the head._

_Linda stood their with tears in her eyes. This child has been through so much. She was hoping to be called Linda someday. Ma was more then she could ever ask for! "Kimberly, call me whatever you wish. Just remember that we all love you here so very much. We are so blessed to have you in our lives." Linda's voice broke on the last word. Just then Vince walked in._

_"What's going on here ladies?" Vince asked half expecting something bad._

_"Oh nothing Vince, just some girltalk." Linda said matter of factly as she winked at her stepdaughter. "Kimberly dear, eat your soup before it gets cold."_

End of flashback...

Just as Linda sat their stirring the pot of soup, Vinnie Mac starting barking. Kimberly was home. The girls ran like crazy to the front door to see their Mom. Kimberly looked terrible. Her make up was now gone, and her face was swollen from crying. The girls saw the difference right away. The frightened looks on their faces was too familiar to Kimberly. It was a look Kim made whenever her Mother passed out from drinking too much.

Right away Kimberly began damage control. "Annabeth, Emily, is that soup I smell? Mommy is sooooo sick with this yucky cold. Girls, let's go into the kitchen. Look, it's Grandma Linda!"

Kimberly did a quick scan of the living room, dining room, and hallway as she walked to the kitchen. _"God, please let Robert be gone."_ Kim thought to herself. "Hey Ma, what's new?" It was funny how Kim said that matter of factly. Everything was fine. It **had** to be fine. For the girls, everything was perfect.

"Kim hun, Rob had to step out and do some shopping." Linda's words were music to Kim's ears. This gave Kim the peace of mind she needed to make sure her girls were going to be ok, without her husband looming over them.

Kimberly mouthed a silent thank you to Linda. For this moment, this one single moment, she was content. She knew in her heart that her girls were going to be ok while she was gone. Even a few days away from her children put Kimberly in a panic. She now felt at ease with Linda and Vince watching over the kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1200 miles away, Dave Bautista was sitting parked in the driveway of his ex-wife's home. That would be his first ex-wife, Alison. Allison was a great woman. She was with Dave though the thick of it, back in the day in D.C., when they didn't have a pot to piss in. Alison just couldn't handle Dave being away for so long working. She had no clue what to expect once Dave made it in the WWE. Before they both knew it, they were both cheating. Alison first, and Dave out of retaliation. The divorce was quick and painless. They remain friends to this day.

Dave and Alison, like Kim and Robert, also had two girls together. Maria was 14 now, and Hailey was 11. They were great kids. They were girls though,and a handful! Many a night Dave would receive a phone call from a frazzled Alison on the edge of beating the girls asses. Nowdays, things were quiet for the monent, as Dave grew the balls to go tell his ex that another marriage was gone.

Dave never had that chance as Maria saw her Dad's truck in the driveway. "Hey Mom, Daddy's here!" she shrieked. Maria was a Daddy's girl. She could wrap her Dad around her finger if she needed to, and everyone knew it. That skill would be needed as she got older. For now though, she was still a sweet and innocent little girl.

Hailey heard her sister's shrieking and rolled her eyes. Hailey was also close to her Dad, just in a different way. They played basketball together, talked about wrestling, and generally had a different kind of bond. She was very happy to see her Dad, and ran down the stairs to greet him.

Alison stood at the front door waiting for Dave to get out of his truck. When he didn't, Alison expected the worst. _Jesus, what the hell happened now?_ Was Alison's first thought. Her fears were quickly realized when she met Dave midway in the front walk. He looked like shit, as though he had been crying.

"Dave, what happened, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, that skank cheated on me." Was all Dave said. Truth be told, nobody really had a kind word to say about Meredith. Alison wasn't surprised in the least. Who was she to judge though? She also broke Dave's heart the exact same way.

"That's not the kicker Ali. Rob cheated on Kimmie."The words almost made him break down. Alison knew how close Dave and Kimberly were. Their was no jealosy between the two though, not an ounce. If anything, Dave treated Kimberly like a little sister. Always protective, always their for her. "Don't tell the girls, ok. Their smart. They will figure it out soon enough."

Ali stood motionless. The words registered in her ears, yet her mind could not fathom it. Kimberly cheated on? Kim was the nicest woman. She would give you the shirt off her back. She was the type that would give you her last dollar. Meridith cheating on Dave was almost expected. Rob cheating on Kim was like a swift kick to the stomach. It just knocked the wind right out of you.

"Come on Dave, let's get inside. The girls will know something is wrong." Alison said as she gently knudged Dave inside. The girls knew something was wrong, but didn't pry. They ran to their Dad and gave him the biggest hugs they could. That was exactly what Dave needed.

"Daddy, I'm so happy your here! Wanna shoot some hoops?" Hailey asked.

"Daddy, let's go to the mall! Maria cooed.

"Girls, Daddy is tired. Give me a minute with your Mom, ok? Dave's voice was kind yet firm. The girls took the hint. Dave saw the sadness in their faces and knew he had to fix the damage, and quickly.

"Girls, tell you what. Why don't we all go to dinner tonight? Then we can go for ice cream, ok? I just need a few minutes with your Mom. The girls gave a collective ok, and gave Dave another hug. Dave was a lucky man.

Once the girls were upstairs, Dave told Alison how he found Meredith blowing the plumber. He then told her how Kim called shortly after. Once he was done, Alison offered him a shoulder to cry on. "Whatever you need Dave, you know that the girls and I are always here."

"I know that hun, thanks. I'm just so worried about Kim right now."

"You and me both Dave. What the fuck is wrong with him? I really want to fly up to Stamford and beat the shit out of him!" Alison was pissed. Kimberly was their for Dave back in Ohio. He made sure Dave ate enough, and got his rest. Kim was also Hailey's godmother. Truth be told, Alison thought of Kim as a sister.

"Take a number darling. I'm sure Vince and Linda want their shot of Rob. Not to mention Shane, Stephanie, and Paul. When Paul finds out, he's gonna hit the roof."

Once again almost on cue, Dave's cell phone rang...

"I'm going to fucking kill him! I sware man, the second I get back I am going to rip his fucking dick off." Paul was in Atlanta in rehab due to his quad injury.

"I take if you heard Trips? Calm down man, you getting worked up isn't going to help anyone." Dave was trying to be the calm one, yet inside he felt the same as Paul.

"Vince just called. Steph and Aurora are at the park. I don't have the fucking heart to tell them. Shit man, I cannot believe it. Why Kim man? Why did he have to hurt her?"

Dave could of swore he heard Paul choking up on the other end of the line. Triple H, 10 time WWE Champion, was in tears. His sister in law **was** his baby sister. Though Kimberly was 3 years older than his wife Stephanie, Paul also took on the role of big brother to Kimberly. Most of the WWE roster did. Most of them.

"Paul man, I talked her into coming down here for a few days. When she is settled in, we'll fly over to Atlanta to see you guys. I promise. Now come on man, we have to be strong. Kim needs us."

Paul knew that Dave had a point. After talking for a few more minutes, Dave had Paul calm enough to talk to Steph. Alison just sat there and took it all in. As Dave was talking to Paul on his cell phone, Alison sat there looking at the man she once loved. She would give anything to help out Kim. She could give two shits about Dave and Meridith breaking up. This entire Kimberly situation can only get worse before it gets better.

"Ali, are you listening? Alison, Earth to Alison?" Ali had no idea that Dave was talking to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and gave Dave the attention he needed. "I don't know how we're going to get through this Ali. Meridith is going to make my life a living hell, and I need to be there for Kimmie."

"Whatever you need Dave. Don't worry about Meridith. She's just money hungry. The bitch will go away once she gets what she wants. Fuck her." Alison almost immediately regretted saying what she did. In a way though, it was a weight off her shoulders.

"Tell me how you really fucking feel Ali." Dave said crossly.

"I'm sorry Dave I don't know what came over me. I'm just really pissed." Alison was trying to be supportive. Meredith was pretty transparant.

"You could tell all along, couldn't you Alison?" Dave knew deep in his heart that Meridith was a golddigger. He just couldn't face the fact that he had been played. Alison just shook her head slowly. She gave Dave a hug. Lots of those going around today.

"Kim is going to be here in a few hours. Let's take the kids out to dinner now while we have the chance. I want to spend as much time with them as I can." Dave said softly. Alison just nodded. Alison knew that he would need his girls strengh to get through this.

"Girls time to go!" Dave yelled through the house. The girls flew down the stairs quickly. This was his time. His special time with his girls. He needed to enjoy this now, because he knew once Kimberly arrived in Florida, the hit would hit the fan!


	4. That Crazy Chick!

**Hello everyone, long time no update! I have a few chapters worked on, and now that work is dying down I promise to be more faithful with the updates. Thank you all for your support.**

"Meredith!" Dave came back from dinner with Alison and the girls and immediately went into rampage mode. Meredith had called Dave 3 times while he was out to dinner, and sent about a dozen text messages. When he arrived home, her car was still in the driveway. Dave was beyond mad. He was downright pissed.

"Meredith, you better be packing your shit! You had no fucking right to ruin my dinner with my girls. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dave was yelling throughout the house, to noone in particular. _Where the hell is she?_ He thought to himself.

Dave was panicking at this point. Meredith was a fucking drama queen. She always took everything to the extreme. _God, I hope she didn't do something stupid. _Dave thought to himself as thoughts of Meredith killing herself ran through his head. "MEREDITH!!!"

"Jesus Dave, I'm in the bedroom." Meredith matter of factly stated as she called from the master bedroom.

Dave ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, not knowing what to expect as he reached the top of the stairs. Once he hit the bedroom, he braced himself for the worst.

Meredith picked up on the panic in his face right away. "What's a matter Davey? Were you expecting me to trash your house or slash my wrists?"

Dave slumped down in his favorite black recliner. "Meredith, I don't know what I was expecting. Are you all right?" Somewhere in his heart, Dave loved Meredith. Although his marriage was over even before the cheating, he still loved her. Sure, he wasn't in love with her, but he still cared. The last thing he wanted was to see her hurt. But then again, she did cheat on **him.**

"Relax Davey, I've had time to calm down. I am going to stay at my mother's. In a few days we can talk, after we're all calmed down, and discuss our future together."

_She's fucking nuts. She really has lost it! _"Calm down in a few days? No Meredith, I don't think that's going to happen. What you did was unforgiveable. I forgave you the first time you cheated on me, I won't be doing it again."

Meredith continued packing her clothes as Dave went on. "We have grown apart Mer. Now that I think about it, I don't think we really had much in common to begin with. I will always love you Meredith. I think it's time we went our separate ways though. I hope you can understand."

"Of course Davey, just take a few days to think about it. Okay sweetie?" _I am not going to lose my mealticket. Dave will come back to me, he always does._

At that moment Dave's cell phone rang. He looked at the clock and expected it to be Kimberly.

"Hey Kimmie, you're here? Okay then, give me a half hour. All right hun, I'll drive carefully. Bye baby." Dave hung up the phone and stood to leave his home.

"Davey, was that Kimberly? I didn't know she was coming to visit." The sickingly sweet tone of Meredith's voice was getting to be a bit much for Dave. "Will she be staying here hun, the guest room is not made up? I wish you would of told me."

_Jesus, Jeckyll and Hyde has really fucking lost it. I have to get the locks changed tonight. " _Don't worry about it Mer. She'll crash in here if anything." Dave and Kim have shared the same bed before, and never thought twice about it.

With that last comment, Meredith morphed back into the bitch she really was. "Dave, you have got to be kidding me. I don't want that billion dollar brat sleeping in my bed! Why the fuck is she coming down here anyways? Does she have another problem for big brother David to fix? Damn Dave, you're MY husband, not hers!!!"

The last comment stung Dave as much as the comment she made about his kids earlier in the evening. Dave was getting red in the face. He was going to lose it. "Get your stuff and get out of my house Meredith, before Kim gets here."

He quickly walked to his bathroom and locked the door behind him. Taking a moment to splash some cold water on his face, he could hear Meredith trashing the room. The sound of a lamp breaking. The way the room shook when she knocked the plasma TV off the wall. The sound of clothes being ripped from their hangers in the closet. And then their was silence.

The silence seemed to last forever. The entire time Dave just sat on the toilet seat waiting for her temper tantrum to end. After about ten minutes of destruction, Meredith could be heard by the door. "I'm fucking leaving now. I hope you, and your bratty kids, and your collection of exes and ho's are happy. I'll see you in court!"

Dave heard her going down the stairs and the back door slam. Part of him was afraid to leave the bathroom because of what he could do to her. Another part of him was afraid to be hit with a flying piece of furniture. When Dave thought the coast was clear, he slowly opened the door. Dave was in awe of how much damage their was. As he moved room to room though, he was relieved to see the damage was mainly in the bedroom.

When Dave felt as though the house was 100 Meredith free, he called his brother in law Mike. Mike was his sister's husband, and also a cop.

"Look man, I don't have much time to explain it now. I need a partol car at the house. I will be back within the hour. I need to make sure Meredith can't get back into the house while I am gone." Dave was getting into his truck and racing to the airport.

"Hey bro, I told you that bitch was crazy! Did she mess you up or just the house?" Her brother in law was no fool.

"Just the house a bit. I'm not sure what she'll do though." Then a thought popped up in Dave's mind. A horrific thought. "She wouldn't go to Alison's would she?"

"Who knows man, let's not take any chances. I'll get officers to Alison's house, and yours too. Better get some over to Mom's house too."

This was making Dave sick. Meredith possibly hurting or scaring his kids, or his mother? "Yeah man, do whatever you have to do. I gotta go and call Mom and Alison. Thanks bro."

Dave had no idea what to expect. All he knew is that his entire world was about to be turned upside down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane ride to Tampa was uneventful, which Kimberly was thankful for. She need the time to herself. As she sat on the plane a million thoughts ran through her head. What will happen with the kids? Will the divorce be messy? Will she stay in CT? Only time will answer her questions. One thing was for sure. She was leaving Robert. She knew in her heart that her marriage was over for quite some time. Hell, they were sleeping in separate beds, they just about had separate lives. At this point they were just going through the motions. The cheating was the icing on the cake.

The thing which worried Kim most was being alone. She knew in her heart she would always have her children. Her family will always be there as well. Her friends, though at times overwhelming with their support, were always going to be there too. What Kimberly needed was just one person. The one. She thought Robert was the one to grow old with. The one who would hold her hand and protect her. Kimberly needed love only a partner could give her. Now with Robert gone, her worst fears were becoming a reality.

Seeing the people in the airport didn't help any. Kimberly called David when her plane arrived, and was waiting for him to pick her up. As she sat in the terminal waiting for her ride, she couldn't help to notice all of the happy people. Couples holding hands, children with their parents either coming from or going on vacations. Even the employees of the airport were happy. _Motherfuckers. _She thought to herself.

Kim's cell phone rang a familiar ring tone, "Brown Eyed Girl" by Everclear. David always called Kimberly his brown eyed girl…

"Baby I'm in parking lot B. Can you make it out with your luggage, or do you need help?" It was hard for David to go through an airport and not be noticed. The last thing Kim wanted right now was an autograph session.

"No I'm ok, I just have my overnight bag." Kimberly replied as she started making her way out of the terminal. She quickly found David in his truck, Metallica pumping through the speakers. That perfectly suntanned body and white smile greeting her were just what she needed, as she found the tears welling up in her eyes again the moment she saw him.

_Something is wrong with him._ She thought to herself. She couldn't place her finger on it. Something was not right with him.

"Kimmie, hang up the phone and come here." David softly said to her.

"I can't. I can't come to the truck David." Kim was standing in the middle of the parking lot. She was frozen. Tears were dropping from her cheeks and she was shaking. "If I don't walk over there, then this all won't happen. It won't be real."

David killed the engine of his expedition and climbed out of his truck. He walked over to Kimberly. Without any words he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she broke down. The tears turned into sobs as Kimberly almost collapsed in his arms. Dave gently lifted Kimberly and carried her to the truck. He held her fireman style and opened the passenger side door. Gently placing her into the truck he reached over and buckled his seat belt. David was treating Kim like a doll. Fragile and breakable.

Kim slumped into the seat, large sunglasses covering her face, and her hair a mess. If you didn't know any better, you would of thought she was hung over or high. It scared Dave so much too see Kim this way.

They drove in silence for about 15 minutes. Dave was thinking of a way to tell her about Meredith. _Like Kim hasn't been through enough today. _Dave thought to himself. Then a small smile crept over his face. he knew the one thing which would make Kim feel better.

"Ummm, Kimmie. Did you call him yet?'

"Who David. I have already spoken to Daddy and Ma. Paul and Steph left a voicemail which I listened to at the airport. Shane is on vacation and doesn't have to hear this crap now. Who else is their?"

"You know who babygirl. You should call him. I betcha he would be down here faster than you can blink. That is if he hasn't heard already and is possibly in route as we speak."

Kimberly then put two and two together. She knew exactly who Dave was talking about. The one man who promised to love her no matter what. The man who tried to stop Kim's wedding. The one man who has always been there. Even more so than David. A smile crept over her face.

"I'll call him after I get settled in if that will make you happy." Kimberly said softly.

"Okay Kim, that will make me feel better. He has a right to know. And speaking of a right to know, I need you to know something before we go inside the house."

Kim's small smile faded as they pulled into Dave's driveway. "David, why are the cops here?"


	5. The men in Kim's life

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reads and reviews. I really do appreciate them. For those wondering who Kimberly's mystery man is, don't worry. You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for the support!**

The sight before her scared Kim half to death. Kimberly was not the biggest fan of the police. Actually, she hated them. For years they would come by the house and bug her and her mother. They never did anything though. They never helped Kim, or her Mom. It was almost as if they watched her mother kill herself with her drinking.

Dave knew how Kimberly felt about the police. There was no way to avoid it. Dave just let it all out:

"Meredith went nuts and trashed the bedroom. I called my brother in law in to watch the place while I came to get you."

"Why would Meredith go nuts David? What happened? No bull shit, just tell me the truth. Don't sugar coat it."

Dave was about to tell Kimberly everything when Mike came walking up to the car.

"Dave, we found out she's staying with her Mom. She has agreed to stay within 100 yards of you and your family. She's just asking for some of her personal belongings."

"Can someone escort her over here to get her stuff?" Dave asked.

"Yeah man. She can wait a day or two. Just know that if she goes within 100 yards of you, or the family, her ass is in jail."

"Thanks Mike, I owe you." Dave said as he got out of the truck and shaked his brother in law's hand.

"Anytime man. And it's nice to see you Kim. You take care hun."

Kimberly waved to Mike. He was a nice guy and all. Why did he have to be a pig?

"Come on Kimmie, let's go inside." Dave said as he went around to open Kim's door.

"David you seriously have to tell me what happened." Kim said as she stepped into Dave's kitchen.

"Can we eat first? I know you're hungry. I am too. Didn't eat much at dinner." Dave said bluntly. Dave now had a headache. He just wished this day would go away.

"Oh David, I'm so sorry. Here you are taking care of me, and you're the one that needs taking care of!" Kim ran over to David and gave him a big hug. "Now what do you have in your fridge. Maybe some fish or pasta?

"No Kimberly, don't you dare think about cooking right now. You're just as fucked up as I am . It's almost 11o'clock. Too late to make dinner. Let's order Chinese or something."

"Mr. Health nut is going to have Chinese. Say it ain't so Sexy Dave." Kimberly teased. She knew how health conscious Dave could get. Eating Chinese was a rare treat.

"I don't give a shit what I eat, as long as it's food." Dave snapped. He immediately regretted his tone when he saw the look on Kim's face.

"Kimmie, I'm a dummy. I'm sorry hun. It's just been a lousy day. Why don't you go up and take a bath while I order food."

"Eggrolls?" Kim asked in her baby voice.

"Yes eggrolls." Dave said while rolling his eyes.

"And Pepsi. Need caffeine." Kim stated.

"Kim that shit will ruin your teeth and amount of sugar!" Dave exclaimed.

Kim just looked up at him. "Fine, and a can of Pepsi." Dave said defeated.

"A two litre. Thanks David!" Kim said as she ran up the stairs to grab a quick bath. Kim walked into Dave's bedroom and her eyes widened. The amount of damage Meredith did was unreal.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bitch." Kim said outloud. Sure, she didn't care for Meredith much. But this was way over the top. Even for her. "She deserves to get her ass beat."

"Take a number sweetheart, Alison has you beat." Dave said while surverying the damage. Dave's eyes fell to a picture of him and Meredith. They looked so happy in the picture.

"I guess looks are deceiving." Dave said as he eyed the picture.

"Oh David, it will be ok." Kim said as she gave him another hug.

"I should of married you Kimberly. You and I were meant to be together." Dave said absentmindedly.

Kim's head snapped and gave David a look. "David, we've been over this. Friends always, lovers never. We'll just mess it up. Besides, I was with Rob. You were with Alison and then Meredith. Where did I fit into that?"

"You always fit in baby girl. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Dave said as he took Kim in his arms. They looked into each others eyes. Dave then said the one thing Kim never expected to hear him say.

"I lost you to Ken, didn't I? Just tell me the truth Kim. Ken is the one, isn't he?" Dave was so sad saying the words.

"Ken who?" Kimberly said with s small smile. Only Dave and 1other person knew about Kim's love for Ken. Randy Orton walked into Kim's bridal suite the day of her wedding and heard Ken proclaim his love for her.

"David, I can't tell Ken, I don't have the heart to tell him yet. Besides, I'm sure somebody told him. Does Randy know yet?"

"I don't know who knows and who doesn't. All I know is that he loves you Kimmie. And he can do what I can't."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Remain faithful to you Kim." I'm a bum, I would mess us up. You deserve the world Kimberly Matthews. Someday, someone will make you happy. Until then, I'll be here."

"You'll always be there for me David. If not, I'll kick you ass!" Kimberly said as she playfully swatted his ass.

"Hey now, watch the junk."Dave laughed. "This room looks like shit. I'll make up the guest room for us while you take your bath. Now hurry up girl before the food is here."

Kimberly quickly obliged and retreated to Dave's majestic tub while Dave went to tidy up the guest room. Dave toyed around with the idea of calling Ken himself. He also knew that Kimberly would kick his ass if he did that. He did the next best thing. Dave called Randy.

"Hello." Randy grunted. Two possible things were going on. Either Randy was getting laid, or working out. "Hold on babe, I gotta take this call." Randy's words answered Dave's question.

"Hey man, have you heard about Kimberly?"

"What about Kimberly? Trips has been blowing up my cell for hours, but I've been kind of busy."

"Randy, listen to me. I am going to tell you this only once. Kick the skank out of your room." Dave's voice was stern. Randy knew he was serious.

"Give me 2 minutes. I'll call you right back." Randy hung up the phone immediately.

Dave proceeded to call Alison to update her on Kim and the Meredith situation. No sooner did Dave end his call with Alison did Randy call him back.

"What's wrong Dave?" Randy asked in a worried tone.

"Is she gone?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, she's gone, don't worry about her. What's wrong with Kim Dave?"

"Where's Ken?"

The silence at the other end of the line made Dave ask his question again. "Randy, where is Ken?"

"He's at the hotel with me Dave. We had an signing today."

"You guys are still in Baltimore, right?"

"Yeah Dave. What the hell is going on? You're scaring me man. Kim's not hurt is she?" Randy had tears in his eyes. Kim was one of his oldest and closest friends. They met when they were teenagers. Randy introduced Kim to Dave.

"Get Ken on 3 way, and I'll explain to you both."

"Shit man, hold on a second." Randy fumbled with his phone while trying to get Ken on the phone. After a moment Dave and Randy heard the 3rd phone ringing.

"He better fucking pick up." Dave growled.

"Relax man, he will." Randy responded.

4 rings later the men heard a familiar voice on the other end. "This is MIIIISSSSSTTTTEEERRRRRR KKKKEEEEEENNNNEEEEDDDDYYYYYY!!!!"

"Shut up you jackasss." Dave growled.

"Dave my boy, how's it hanging?" Ken Kennedy said with a smirk.

"Randy is on another line Ken. Listen up boys and listen up good."

"Ken man, shut up. Something happened to Kim." Randy chimed.

"Kim? Oh my God Dave, is she ok? Are the girls ok?" Ken's cocky attitude changed the moment Randy mentioned Kim's name.

"He cheated on her. Rob cheated on her." Dave said quietly. The line fell silent. Finally Ken came back on the line.

"Is she with you Dave?" Ken asked in a tone the men on the other end have never heard from him.

"Yeah man. Linda and Vince are watching the girls. I told her to drop everything and get down here. She arrived about 2 hours ago."

"I'm on my way." Ken stated.

"Me too, I'm going too!" Randy chimed in like a 3 year old.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Was Ken's last words as he hung up the phone.


	6. Wedding Day Blues

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. Now I am writing this from work, so please excuse the typos. Hope you all enjoy!_**

**Flashback to May, 1998**

"I love you Kimberly. Please stop for a minute and think about this. You don't love him. You're just looking for the perfect life! It doesn't exist Kim, not with him."

"Ken, I'm sorry. I have to do this. I have no choice." Kimberly sat in the bridal suite of the church with tears in her eyes. Today was the day. Kimberly's wedding day. Ken took it upon herself to fly to Stamford and talk some sense into her.

Ken and Kimberly met while in college in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Kimberly wanted to be on her own, to prove to her father that she could make it. With a full time job and a full course load, Kim never thought she would find love in Wisconsin.

Ken worked at the local gym Kim attended religiously. With his puppy dog eyes and cocky smirk, Kimberly found an immediate attraction to him. Their friendship began as workout buddies and blossomed into a full out romance. Ken loved Kimberly more than life itself. He treated her like a queen, and gave her everything she ever wanted or needed. Kimberly even brought Ken home to meet her father and Linda. In Ken's mind, everything was perfect.

Kimberly had other ideas of what perfect was. Perhaps it was due to her background growing up. Watching all of those family shows on TV showing the Mom, Dad, and 2 kids living happily in the suburbs. All Kimberly ever dreamed of was getting married and living in a perfect house in a perfect neighborhood with perfect kids. Ken's dreams of wrestling did not fit into to Kim's dreams of having a husband home every day with her.

Kim's fears were holding her back from true happiness with Ken. Kimberly met Robert in a business class in school. She thought he would make her happy. The talk of moving her into a little house in Stamford near her father's home gave Kim a feeling of sense and security. Though she didn't love Rob, she thought she could grow to love him. Plus, Kimberly did not want to hold Ken back with his dreams of wrestling. She knew what she had to do, she had to break it off with Ken…

"Kenny, you need to understand. It's not you!" Kim was crying now. "You are going to Louisville for training. I just can't deal with you being on the road."

Kim was having trouble breathing at this point. Her chest was hurting. Panic was setting in. Ken kneeled next to the bride and took Kimberly's hands in his.

"I won't do it." he said quietly.

"Won't do what?" Kim asked with wide eyes. Kimberly looked into Ken's eyes and knew. She knew right at that moment that he would give it all up. He would give up his hopes and dreams for her.

"No Ken, no! You're not giving up this chance. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get into OVW?" Kim was panicking at this point. She was not going to let him do this.

"I have enough money saved up. We can buy a gym and work at it together. You tell me princess, tell me whatever you want. It's yours."

Kim knew what she had to do. She had to let Ken go. She never wanted to hurt Ken, that was never her intention. She knew though it was the only way to make him let her go.

"I'm pregnant." Kimberly said in defeat as she looked into Ken's eyes.

The silence in the room was deafening. The look of pain in Ken's eyes said it all. Ken knew that baby couldn't be his. He hadn't seen Kim in months. Finally collecting the courage to speak, Ken whispered to his princess…

"I will raise it as my own Kimmie. Please don't leave me." The tears in Ken's eyes showed his pain.

A knock on the door startled both of them as Shane stood in the doorway. "It's time Kim." he said quietly.

Kim rose to her feet and smoothed her wedding dress. She took a quick look in the mirror to check her make up. _Thank God for waterproof mascara._ She thought to herself.

"I'm ready now." She announced to nobody inparticular. Shane nodded and left the room. Ken stood to his feet and faced Kimberly.

"I'm so sorry Kenny." Kimberly whispered in his ear. She hugged Ken so tightly, she thought she would hurt him.

"Kimmie, look at me." Ken's voice was soft, but firm. Kim did as she was told and looked into his eyes.

"Remember no matter what Kimberly Denise McMahon. I have always loved you, and will always love you until the day I die. I will always be there for you my Princess. If you ever need me for anything at all, I'm just a phone call away."

Kimberly nodded her head and choked back her tears. She slowly left the room, trying not to look back. She felt Ken's eyes on her as she walked down the aisle. She saw him again at the back of the church as she stood next to Rob on the alter. Kim's heart was racing a mile a minute as the priest began the service.

She made a decision. She loved Ken. She needed him. She waited for the priest to say those infamous words…

"If anyone has just cause as to why these two shall not be wed. Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Kimberly looked to the back of the church to where she saw Ken just a moment earlier. The seat was empty. Ken was gone. Kimberly's heart fell to her stomach as the church remained silent. Ken was gone and Kim held her breath and let the priest finish the service.

Ken was outside the church by the time the priest asked those words. He was afraid of ruining Kim's day by causing a scene. So, he left quietly. Little did they know what a mistake they both made.

**End of flashback.**

Kimberly slept soundly in David's guest room. The room was dark, almost pitch black. The light from the room shone over Kimberly making her look like an angel. The sight of seeing her again was almost too much for him to bare. Kimberly began to stir. She tossed and turned mumbling in her sleep. _She must be having another nightmare._ He thought to himself as he sat in a chair and watched her sleep. _Damn, this is bull shit. I hate to see her in this much pain._

He walked over to the bed and slowly sat on the edge. He didn't want to wake her. He just wanted to watch her sleep. The tossing and turning became worse as Kimberly broke out into a cold sweat. She finally awoke from her nightmare to find a shadow at the end of the bed watching her.

Kimberly tried to adjust her eyes to the dimness of the room as she sat up from the bed shaking. The shadow moved closer to her. She was trying to wake up from her nightmare and trying to figure out who was in the room with her as well.

"David?" Kimberly whispered. "I just had the most horrible dream. Rob was trying to take the girls away from me." Tears were running down her cheeks. The dream seemed so real to her.

The shadow moved next to her on the bed. He took Kimberly in his massive arms and held her close. The arms holding her felt so safe and strong. These arms were not familiar to her though. It wasn't David. She would know David's touch anywhere. As the man sitting next to her held her closer and closer, he took Kimberly's face and placed it in his hands. He then did something he dreamed about doing for years. He kissed her. He kissed Kimberly with such love. This was the kind of kiss Kimberly dreamed of as a little girl. She felt like Cinderella.

_I must be still dreaming. _Kim thought to herself as she broke the kiss. The room was still dark, and she still could not see the shadow sitting next to him. The scent of the man's cologne was familiar, yet she couldn't place where she smelled it before. _Kenny must of came. _Kim thought to herself as she reached over to turn on the light sitting on the nightstand.

The light brought a soft glow to the room as Kim looked at the man sitting next to her on the bed. The man that kissed her with so much tenderness and passion.

"Randy?!"


End file.
